Episode 7795 (10th April 2017)
Plot Ashley's body is removed from Mulberry Cottage and placed into a private ambulance. Arthur places a pirate hat in with Ashley and says goodbye to his dad. Bernice tries to comfort Gabby but she walks off. Aaron informs Robert that Sandra is now out of her coma but has broken both her legs. Aaron is frustrated at not being there for Liv so Robert suggests they go out for a picnic. Sarah dresses in overalls intending to help Moira out but Debbie orders Sarah to get changed in case she picks up a bug before her operation. Laurel worries about Gabby. Diane reminds Sandy that Ashley was with the people he loved most at the end and Arthur tells his grandfather not to be sad. Laurel worries about the death certificate and the funeral arrangements. Bernice hasn't found Gabby. Brenda is upset about Ashley's death and tells Victoria and Adam that it's brought memories flooding back of Gennie's passing. Victoria hurries off to the toilet to be sick and Adam concludes his wife is pregnant. Robert and Aaron stock up on picnic supplies in the shop. Jacob finds Gabby at the bridge and Gabby wishes things could go back to the way they were. She hands Jacob his lucky coin back but Jacob tells her to throw it in the river. Victoria asks Rebecca about Ross' reaction to the news of her pregnancy and her reaction makes Victoria think Ross isn't interested. Aaron and Robert have a picnic in a field and Robert tells Aaron he's proud of him for going to counselling. In The Woolpack, Ross flirts with Debbie as she leaves and ends up accidentally knocking into Victoria. Victoria reminds Ross he is with Rebecca and lets slip that Rebecca is pregnant. As Aaron and Robert return from the picnic, Ross storms out of the pub to confront Rebecca about her being pregnant. Robert can't believe it. Rebecca and Ross return to Dale View where Ross wonders how it's even possible for Rebecca to be pregnant as they were careful. Rebecca admits she hasn't decided if she's keeping the baby yet but Ross vows to be there for her whatever she decides. Victoria feels awful for revealing Rebecca's secret. Robert worries Rebecca could be carrying his child. Nicola calls round at Mulberry Cottage with some supplies. Laurel decides to move Ashley's bed out of the living room and Nicola volunteers Jimmy to help her but Laurel is adamant she wants to do it alone. Jai tries to get hold of Nell. He confides in Rakesh that Nell tried to kiss him. Rakesh suggests Nell going is for the best, but Jai refuses to wash his hands of her. Debbie returns to Butlers Farm and is furious to find Faith and Sarah have been playing with a live chicken in the kitchen. Faith questions if Debbie's reaction is about Sarah's illness or that Sarah has more fun wither her. Victoria is down that Rebecca got pregnant when she didn't want to but after checking her ovulation app she realises she may also be pregnant. Gabby returns home and apologises to Laurel for running off but she's still off with Bernice. Sandy reads some of Ashley's first sermons and Arthur asks Laurel what it was like when Ashley passed away. Laurel assures him it wasn't painful and explains in his final moments the fog lifted and Ashley knew who she was. Gabby is upset that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye and blames Bernice. Robert begs Rebecca to tell him the baby isn't his but Rebecca tells Robert it's his baby as she and Ross always took precautions. Robert inquires if Rebecca is going to tell Aaron. Rebecca suggests he do it but Robert insists he can't as it would break them. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten Road *Cricket pitch *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,480,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes